You Were Always the One
by SquireSkai
Summary: So this is the first time I've posted any of my work so yeah. This is basically a story that starts in the 6th book after the Quittach game and takes a look at what could have happened at the party that the twins set up in the common room. Let me know if you want to read more.
1. Chapter 1

The room was full of cheering. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower was bursting with excitement over their spectacular victory over Slytherin, 410-30. Through all the excitement there was one face that wasn't so thrilled over the win.

"You know you shouldn't have done it." Hermione said to Harry as they watched as their ginger head friend was praised for his splendid keeper skills. Though Harry would have preferred not to be having this conversation with Hermione he realized that he would have to take responsibility for his actions earlier that day. According to Hermione she had witnessed that he had poured some Liquid Luck into Ron's pumpkin juice right before the match.

"I know. I suppose I could've just used a confundus charm." Hermione stared back at Harry in shock.

"That was different. That was tryouts this was an actual game." She tried explaining why she had help Ron get the keeper position by sabotaging McLaggens tryout.

As Hermione spoke Harry pulled out a vile of golden liquid from his shirt pocket. The vile was full.

"You didn't put it in?" Harry shook his head. "Ron only thought you did." Harry nodded with an enormous smile on his face. He knew Ron didn't need luck. Ron was the best Keeper Harry had ever seen the only problem was that Ron got really nervous when it came to playing in front of people.

Harry watched Ron bask in his short fame. Knowing that Ron always felt as though he had to prove himself, Harry thought that Ron was finally happy with himself. He also knew that Ron wanted to catch the eye of a certain girl that he had fancied since third year. Harry hoped that the confidence that the "potion" gave him would give him the courage to tell this girl how he felt.

Ron walked around the common room and received everyone's congratulations. To him this was one of the best moments of his life, though he doubted that any memory he had could top the one that was made that morning.

_Ron had been really worried about the game and how he would play. He even considered giving McLaggen his spot as Keeper. But he decided that he would play one game then resign. At breakfast, though, he had seen that Harry had slipped some liquid luck into his juice so he drank it and thought that nothing could stop him from winning the game. After a while the effect seemed to wear off and he felt extremely nervous again, but then it happened. They were standing by the entrance to the Great Hall and Harry, Ginny, and Ron were just about to leave for the pitch when Hermione decided to give them something for good luck. Ron saw her give Harry and Ginny a hug and waited for his turn. When she came to him she gave him a hug with her arms around his neck. Before she let go, Hermione did something that Ron never thought she would do. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. The spot on his cheek that she brushed with her lips, burned with pleasure. Soon the feeling spread throughout his body. Hermione backed away from him and walked over to join other Gryffindors. Ron stared at her wide eyed until she was out of sight. With his face as red as a tomato he looked over to see if Harry or Ginny had seen what had just happened. They hadn't, they were too busy talking to witness the greatest thing that ever happened to him. That was when Ronknew that the potion was still working. He knew that Hermione would never do that to him a poor, pitiful, boy that she argued with all the time._

As he thought about this, Ron wondered if the potion was still working. Nothing bad had happened to him yet so he figured that it was. With this in mind Ron scanned the room to find the girl that he always dreamed about. The girl that made him feel strange just to hear her name or to be in the same room with. His eyes looked everywhere for her. Finally they found her. She was talking to Harry and had a rather annoyed look on her face. Though Ron hated to see her mad he was always fond of the face she made when she was annoyed. He knew that she made that face just to keep from laughing. With all the courage that he could muster he walked straight towards her, determined (to do what exactly he wasn't too sure).

"I only did it so that he would get over his nerves." Harry tried to explain but it wasn't working. Hermione still didn't think that it justified what he did.

"But still someone could have seen you and then what? You could've gotten expelled!"

"Will you calm down! It's over and done with."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Fine."

She watched as Ron roamed the common room in a complete daze. He was smiling and, laughing to himself.

"How long do you think that it will take him to figure out that you didn't really put the potion in his juice?" She loved to stare at him but she managed to peal her eyes away from the face that haunted her dreams. Instead she looked into the face of her best friend who would never know her secret. A secret that she herself didn't want to admit. Though she would never confess to it, Hermione was constantly loosing focus because she thought of Ron. When he looked in her direction his blue eyes sent shivers down her spine, making her feel a way she never felt before. She couldn't begin to describe her emotions when he was near her. The sensations she felt when his hand occasionally brushed hers.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" as he spoke Harry didn't look at Hermione. His eyes were elsewhere.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw that Ron was walking straight towards them. A fire of determination burned in his eyes. Hermione had forgotten to breathe. She wondered what he would do. She'd only seen this look on his face a few times. Once was when they stormed into the Ministry to save Sirius.

"I'm going to do it." thought Ron. "I'm going to tell her how I feel. Yes this is the day that she will know."


	2. Chapter 2

As Ron got closer to her he became more determined. He now stood right in front of them. He froze. He couldn't say a word, he couldn't move. He just stood there staring at her. All his confidence had disappeared.

"Ron, are you alright?" asked Hermione. She noticed that once Ron had gotten to them that the fire she saw left his eyes.

"What? Ummm… Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" he tried to play it off but that only made it that much harder to look at her. He knew that she could detect whether or not he was lying.

Hermione saw that he was really nervous so she didn't push the subject. "No reason, just wondering. You look a bit tired from all the excitement."

"Yeah, it does get a bit tiresome." He smiled at her while rubbing the back of his neck. Lately it had been getting harder and harder to talk to Hermione. He always got extremely nervous when he was around her.

"Hey mate I have something to do I'll leave you two to talk." Harry made his escape and went to look for Dean and Seamus. He had a feeling that Ron would need a little help.

"Alright mate. See ya later."

"Bye, Harry."

With Harry absent the two became very silent. Hermione didn't seem bothered with it. She continued to gaze out to the Gryffindors that were enjoying all the food that they had gotten the house elves to bring up. Ron on the other hand was trying hard to find a way to get her to talk to him.

"So…." Was all that he could think of. He gazed down at the floor feeling extremely stupid.

"Ron," He looks up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel?"

"To have everyone admire you." Hermione had always felt alone. She had Harry, Ron, and Ginny as friends but no one else. It seemed no one wanted to be with her because she was a bookworm.

"Ummmm…. I guess it's nice. I mean it's nice to be admired but its better when you actually know the people." Ron looked at Hermione to see her staring at him.

"But you know everyone?"

"Not really. I talk to everyone but not as much as I talk to you. I mean you're a closer friend then they are."

Hermione smiles at him and tries hard not to blush. Out of nowhere rock music by the Weird Sisters starts to fill the common room. Everyone starts to dance to the rapid beat, except Ron and Hermione. They just stood and watched as everyone else danced.

After a while Lavender walked up to Ron.

"Hey Ron. Do you want to dance?"

"Ummm…." He looked over at Hermione.

"I promise it'll be fun." Ron turned and looked at her. She pleaded with him through her eyes.

"Well I don't want to leave Hermione alone."

"Its fine, Ron. You should go." said Hermione. Lavender was a nice girl. Hermione knew that Ron would have a good time with her.

Ron looked back at Hermione hoping that this wasn't just to get him to leave. "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. Go, have fun." She waved him off to join the dancing crowd.

Ron walked into the crowd with Lavender and began to dance. Hermione watched as her true love danced happily with another girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The fake smile on Ron's face must have been fooling Hermione because at that moment he couldn't be more miserable. The entire time he was with Lavender he was wishing it were Hermione that he was with.

While Ron was in his own misery, Ginny watched as her best friend was on the verge of tears. She made her way over to where Hermione stood hoping that she could find some way to comfort her.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey Gin." She spoke but her attention was still on Ron. Ginny followed her gaze and saw the reason to her friend's despair.

"Don't tell me you're just going to stand there."

Shocked by her statement Hermione looked over at her friend, "What are you talking about, Gin?"

"Oh don't play daft with me, Hermione. We both know you could never pull that role off. It's as obvious as the idea that Snape is a sleezy git; you've got a crush on my idiot brother." Hermione stared wide eyed at Ginny. She had tried so hard to hide how she felt, but none of it made a difference even Ginny could see how she felt. Even so she tried to act surprised by Ginny's comment.

"What?! Do you honestly think that I'm in love with Ron Weas…." She slurred her words into silence when Ginny gave her a knowing look. Hermione knew then that she wasn't fooling anyone. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I suppose the only one clueless to my woes would be the man in question?"

"That's for sure. Why don't you tell him? I highly doubt he's dim enough to turn you down. Here I'll get his attention for you." Ginny cupped her hands around her mouth intending to call for Ron, but Hermione was able to pull her arms down to her sides before she was able to make any sound.

"Are you mad? What do you think you're doing?" Hermione sounded outraged at the idea that Ginny would take the situation so lightly.

"Look Mione. Ron notices a lot about you, the only thing that he's blind to is the fact that you like him."

"Well then maybe it would be best if I just try to ignore these budding emotions and focus on more important things…. Like schoolwork," she responded in a know-it-all kind of way.

"Wow Hermione that's a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of that before?" Ginny's words were dripping with sarcasm. When the fake smiles were dropped the only thing that greeted Hermione was a sour expression from Ginny. "Really Hermione? You know as well as I do that that doesn't work. If anything it only makes things worse. Do you remember when I told you about Harry?"

"Yes you wouldn't stop talking about him. It was always Harry this or Harry that."

"Well that was me trying not to think about him." She paused only to give Hermione a grim expression. "That didn't work out so well. But when I finally said something things actually turned out better than I expected." Ginny was looking over in Harry's direction where he was talking to Dean and Neville. Harry must have sensed that he was being watched because he returned Ginny and Hermione's glance, giving Ginny a loving smile and waving to her. And a love struck Ginny waved back.

"Well not all of us can have your happy ending Ginny."

Ginny looking over to her brother and his dance partner she replied "No, but they could always make their own." Grabbing Hermione's arm she dragged her over to the dancing couple.

"No, Ginny, no!" Hermione tried to pry herself free but it was no use. Ginny's grip was worse than being trapped in Devil Snare.

When they got to the dancing couple Ginny casually tapped Lavender on the shoulder.

"Hey Lav." The bubbling blonde turned around and greeted the new arrivals with a big smile.

"Listen I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Hermione here," jerking her head in the direction of the bushy haired brunette, "danced with my brother? She's been rather stiff lately. I thought a bit of dancing could do her some good."

"Of course she can," answered Lavender.

"Oh that's kind of you Lavender but there's really no need. I'm not really much of a dancer," Hermione's voice was filled with rage as she glared at Ginny.

"Really Hermione you should dance it a bit. You need to stop worrying so much; it's not good for you."

"Excuse me?" came a rather annoyed voice. "I'm still here you know." The girls had been so caught up in their conversation that they had momentarily forgotten Ron was even there.

"You don't mind, do you Ron?" Ginny may have been asking in a sweet tone but Ron knew that her request wasn't a request so much as a command that best be followed if he wanted to remain unharmed.

All three girls waited for Ron to answer. Lavender and Ginny both watched him with looks that suggested that this question did have a right answer and there would be serious consequences if he answered wrong. Hermione on the other hand looked on as though she really wanted to know what he really thought.

Afraid of what would happen to him if he said no he answered," Well of course not. Come on Hermione." With that he reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her towards him.

Ron started to dance to the beat while Hermione just stood there looking confused.

"Come on, Mione. Just dance."

"I'd rather not. Besides I don't really want to and don't really know how."

"That's a total lie! I know you want to, and I know you certainly know how to." He had seen her dance with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball last year so she knew how to dance. Desperate to get her to dance he reached out to her and held her hands. He tried to get her to move by swaying her arms back and forth.

Hermione has never been one to back down from a challenge so she attempted to dance. First she tried swaying her arms, then her torso, but after a while she noticed that her movements were stiff and awkward and stopped moving completely.

"Ron this is stupid."

"Oh come on, Hermione just give it another chance."

"No, I told you I don't know how to dance. I look ridiculous trying to dance like everyone else." She walked away from him letting go of his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait." He rushed towards her and got a hold of her hands again. "Look just follow me, okay?" Ron got close to her and put his hands on her waist. This new contact made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

Feeling slightly taken aback by his own forwardness, Ron dropped his hands to his sides, breaking the direct contact he had with Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione was wondering what she had done to make him back away so quickly.

"Nothing. Ummm, just thinking." He scratched his flaming red hair as if really thinking. "Okay well let's just find the rhythm of the music first." He stepped side to side keeping the beat while Hermione stood there.

"Come on." She wouldn't budge. "Please Mione!" He pouted and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She let out a sigh and started to mimic Ron's movements.

"Good now just move your upper body too." She did. "See you're dancing."

"And with you," she thought to herself.

They continued to dance together, quickly getting over the awkward stage. Ron would twirl around and pull her close. They'd stay close together for a moment before backing away from each other to continue to sway with the music. Hermione could have sworn she saw him frown when they separated as though he didn't want to let her go. But then again she'd ask herself why he would want to stay so close to her. She was soon brought out of her thoughts as she noticed that the kind of music playing changed. Instead of the up-tempo rock music that had been playing slow dancing music now filled the room. Everyone started partnering up and soon everyone was coupled. Everyone save Hermione and Ron.

"Ummm…. Do you want to dance?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"Actually I'm a bit tired." Hermione answered though she actually felt like she could keep dancing for a while. The only reason she wanted to leave the dance floor was because she knew that if they held hands any longer she may pass out from the adrenaline that kept coursing through her veins as they touched.

"Alright then. There are seats by the fire if you want to sit down."

"That would be great."

They made their way over to the couch that was to the left of the fire place. Hermione settled in the couch and Ron made himself comfortable at a spot near her feet.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asks Ron.

"It was interesting that's for sure."

"Oh come on Hermione, I know you were having fun. You were smiling the whole time."

"So?"

"So you were having fun."

"No I wasn't I just happened to smile the whole time." Hermione knew it wasn't a valid excuse but she couldn't help it. She was so used to fighting with Ron it felt strange if she didn't fight back.

"That's likely. Just admit it you were having fun."

"No, Ronald I wasn't having fun." His only reaction was an are-you-serious-look. That's all he had to do to get Hermione to smile at him.

"All right, all right. I suppose I did have a little fun."

"Good," he said triumphantly, "I had fun too." He just smiled at her. She seemed a bit embarrassed at the fact that small acts like this from Ron could make her turn as red as a tomato. She turned her head away from him in order to hide her crimson face, but she found another problem when she looked away from him. Cormac McLaggen was nearby scanning the room as if looking for someone. He was always trying to ask Hermione on a date but she has managed to get away from him just in time.

"Oh no," she said when she saw that Cormac had seen her and was coming towards where she and Ron sat.

"What?" As soon as he had spoken Hermione looked away from Cormac. Interested in what she had been looking at Ron looked where her attention had been five seconds ago. To his horror he saw the boy who had asked him how to best ask Hermione out. Ron knew what he was coming over to do. Before he knew what he was doing, Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the dancing crowd. When they were in the center of the crowd Ron turned around to face her.

Hermione was baffled at what Ron was doing. One moment they were sitting by the fire talking the next he was dragging her to the crowd of dancing people. After Ron had stopped in the center of the crowd Ron turned to her and all she could do was to look at him. He gazed back at her as if he was finally seeing her as a girl. As he gazed he took a step closer to her and took her waist and with his free hand held hers. In response to his movements Hermione placed her left hand on his shoulder and followed as Ron began to dance.

Time passed and they continued to dance and stare at each other. Neither was bothered by the fact that they had been dancing to the same song three times. As they danced Hermione soon took her hand out of Ron's and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" these words were the only ones spoken between the two since they had started to dance and they had come from Hermione.

Ron had been in a complete daze. All he had been thinking about was all the things that made Hermione the perfect girl. He also was wondering why he had never seen these things in her before. But the sound of her voice brought him back to reality. "For what?" he responded.

Confused she said, "For helping me get away from Cormac."

"Cormac? What was he going to ask you to dance or something?" responded Ron as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well yes. I thought that was why you pulled me over here to dance?"

"No, I dragged you over her because I wanted to dance with you."

Hermione started to turn a bright pink. Ron Weasley wanted to dance with her. She never thought that that would ever happen. The boy of her dreams wanted to be with her.

While she was in deep thought she stared at the floor to try and hide her reddened face. As she did so Ron put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that he could look into her warm brown eyes. He was amazed at how much beauty could be in one set of eyes, but he wasn't the only one who was mesmerized. Hermione gazed into the blue eyes that seemed to be looking into her very soul. He leaned in closer to her so that their faces were only inches away from each other. He continued to marvel at her beauty as their faces progressively got closer and closer. Soon Hermione was finding it hard to breathe. As his face got closer he closed his eyes and his lips were so close to hers now. In a panic Hermione leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. To afraid to look into his face, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and instead places her hands on his chest laying her head against them. With her head against his chest Hermione could hear his heart beat rapidly.

It took Ron a while to realize what had happened. One moment he was about to kiss the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and the next that same girl kissed his cheek and then lays her head against his chest. He looked down at her and saw how peaceful she was just standing there in his arms .Though he was a bit disappointed that he'd been rejected, Ron didn't disturb her. Instead he just continued to dance with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the music ended but the couples that were dancing continued including Ron and Hermione. When they finally realized that they were the last couple left dancing they reluctantly let go of one another. As they parted they looked at each other through different eyes. This was the perfect moment that they both had always wanted. Without looking away from her Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and gently led her towards the fire place. He took a seat right in front of it and he pulled her down to sit next to him. They both looked into the fire and didn't say a word to each other. Though the silence was awkward it felt comforting in a way. They didn't need words to explain things to each other. Intuitively they understood felt or at least had a slight idea. Niether felt like they had the courage to just come out and say what they felt, but it seemed to be a mutual understanding between them.

Watching the flames dance around the logs, crackling as if playing a soft tune for them Hermione felt the need to lean against Ron's shoulder, so she did. Soon the warmth from both the fire and Ron was so over whelming that Hermione found it difficult to fight off the inevitable sleep that overtook her.

Ron continued to gaze into the fire enjoying the feeling of having her so close, being soothed by her presence and never wanting to leave her side, even for a moment. He had Hermione next to him and he was holding her hand. They felt so small within his large hands almost fragile, but Ron knew better. He knew that these hands were capable of fighting off an army if they had to, but at the same time these hands could nurse wound so gently that there was hardly any pain. She'd seen her use these hands to punch Malfoy in the face and he'd also seen knit hats and scarves slowly and carefully. He'd been so entranced by their connection that he failed to notice that the common room was empty. When reality dawned on him he realized that now would be the best time to let Hermione know how he felt for her.

"Hermione," he said still not looking at her. He didn't dare look into her eyes fearing she would hate him for the way he felt. He knew he couldn't offer her much. In fact he couldn't really offer her anything but himself and in his eyes that wasn't much either. But he had to tell her. For the sake of his own sanity he had to tell her, or it'd drive him mental with frustration.

When there was no response he looked over in her direction. He heard her soft breathing as she slept soundly on his shoulder. Ron's only response was a smile. As significant as it was for her to know, Ron couldn't make himself wake her up just for that reason.

As carefully as he could he lifted her off the rug trying not to wake her. After he had her securely in his arms he made his way up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Once he reached the door marked 6th year he gently pushed to door open with his foot so as to not wake the other girls. At first Ron wondered which bed would be Hermione's but recognized it immediately. For one it was the only empty bed and it was the only bed with books scattered all around it. He made his way around them and quietly laid her on the bed. He unwrapped her arms from his neck and grabbed a nearby quilt to cover her.

For a while he just stood there looking at her as she slept peacefully. He started to wonder why it had taken him so long to notice how pretty she was. Pretty. No that wasn't the word. Gorgeous. Yes that's what she was. She was gorgeous.

He pushed a strand of stray hair out of her face loving the feeling of stroking her face. In that moment he wished he could always look at her this way. To just have the ability to gaze at her without having to say it was just because she had some ink on her chin. Merlin, how he'd love to be able to watch her and not have to worry about being caught. His fantasies were short lived as a few of the other girls started to move around in their beds, which was Ron's cue to leave. Before he did though there was one thing he had to do.

Ron leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek causing Hermione to stir in her sleep. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a gentle voice, "I love you."

Feeling proud that he was at least able to say the words with her nearby (albeit she couldn't hear him), Ron headed towards the door. Before leaving he took one last look at Hermione's sleeping form. He grinned as he watched her pull the quilt tighter into her trying to find more warmth. With that image in his mind he went off to bed, new thoughts of Hermione playing through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and Hermione woke with a wide smile spread across her face. The events of the night before were still fresh in her mind. She felt the warmth that enveloped her when Ron wrapped his arms around her as they slowly danced. She heard his heart race as she laid her head against his chest. Hermione still felt the butterflies that she had when Ron first held her hand. Though her mind was full of pleasant thoughts she couldn't help but think of the unpleasant ones as well. After such a magical night how could she and Ron continue their lives just as friends? Did Ron feel the same way about her as she felt for him? As these thoughts crept into her mind her bright morning was soon being covered by a dark cloud.

"How could he ever feel anything for me? I'm only a friend to him nothing more" she muttered.

In an attempt to cheer herself up she reminded herself that today was Saturday and that they were going to Hogsmeade. "I could go to the book store. Yes that ought to help get my mind off things" she thought to herself. "He won't follow me there so I'll have some time to myself."

She got out of bed and readied herself for what she believed was going to be a very long day.

Ron hadn't slept much that night. His mind was too clouded with the face of the gorgeous brunette he danced with the night before. He knew her face well. Her chocolate brown eyes, her rosy cheeks and her bouncing brown curls were images that were forever imprinted in his memory. All the things that made her the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He also thought of the things that he cherished about her. Like the way she laughed at his jokes all the time even when they weren't very good, the way she always nagged him to do his homework and most of all he loved the way that she smiled. Every time she smiled the room would light up. All these things about her made him love her even more every day.

He got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. Today he would tell her exactly how he felt about her. How he's felt for her since their third year at Hogwarts together.

The Great Hall was full of excitement seeing as this would be the first Hogsmeade visit since it had been canceled for the last three months. Hermione had been talking to Ginny about last night and the confusing thoughts that morning.

"Ginny what if he doesn't feel the same way? He could have been doing all those things last night just to be nice."

"Listen to what you're saying Hermione. Since when has my brother ever wanted to just be nice'? He did those things because he feels something for you." Ginny shook her head.

"But how do you know for sure, Gin?"

"Well I guess it's just a feeling. I mean during the summer when you weren't at the Burrow he wouldn't shut up about you. It was always Hermione this and Hermione that. In fact the whole time I thought that you were actually there already."

"Oh you mean like your situation with Harry?"

"Well… I guess if you wanted an example then yes, it would be."

Laughing to herself, Hermione blushed at the thought that Ron constantly talked about her. The idea that he cared enough to mention her name when she wasn't around filled Hermione with a sense of hope. She tried to hide her face from Ginny by turning to face towards the entrance to the Great Hall. She soon regretted her decision because at that moment both Ron and Harry were making their way towards them. Both had large grins on their faces. They seemed to be quite interested in what they were talking about.

"So everything went well last night?" asked Harry with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah. I was kinda close to tellin' her, actually." Ron had filled Harry in on the night's events hoping that he could get a bit of advice from his best mate.

"Wow Ron getting in touch with your feminine side I see" said Harry just trying to tease Ron.

"Hey look, don't even start trying to act like Fred and George. I thought you would understand seeing as you've had girl problems of your own... You know with you and my sister."

"Hey, hey, hey calm down mate, I was only jokin'. No need to go into detail about what's goin' on with me and Ginny."

"Like I would want to do that." He chuckled for a while, and then Ron started to frown. "Harry you know how much I like her. I can't stop thinking about her."

"That's obvious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you've had that stupid smile on your face since you woke up." Which was true, Ron had been smiling all morning and even when he tried he couldn't stop. "It's clear that she's been on your mind."

"Well I can't help it. It's not my fault."

"Of course it isn't," says Harry in a yeah-right kind of voice.

Ron just glared at Harry.

"Hey we could always start talking about how you were rambling about my sister in your sleep."

"No, no its ok."

As their conversation ended they joined the girls at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning girls" says Ron. Before he sat down he gave both girls a hug, something he never did.

"Ummm… Good morning Ron," said Hermione as she returned the hug. She turned to Ginny for an answer to this odd behavior but she looked just as confused as Hermione did.

Ron took a seat next to Hermione and started to serve himself some toast and bacon. He didn't seem to think that his actions were out of the ordinary.

"Ron, are you feeling alright today?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah of course, couldn't feel better. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." She turned to look at the table and for a while she didn't talk. Then she said, "Actually there is a reason."

"Alright, let's have it then," said Ron after swallowing some toast. He looked at her and waited for her to say something.

"Well you don't often go around giving hugs to people. In fact I think that was the first time that you've ever hugged me."

"Well I guess I'm just in a good mood today." He just smiled at her as if that simple answer could explain everything. Hermione had nothing else to say so she just smiled at him.

After breakfast they went back to the common room to retrieve their jackets before they made the short walk to Hogsmeade.

"I told you Mione," said Ginny while she and Hermione were in the girl's dormitory.

"Look just because he gave me a hug that doesn't mean that he has feelings for me. By the way he gave you a hug too."

"He only did that so that it would be less weird. I mean it would be strange if he hugged one girl and there was two sitting next to him."

"I suppose but that doesn't prove anything."

"Oh Hermione," giving her an are-you-serious look.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all who have actually stuck with this story so far. (To that I say Thank You. ) Any way I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. This chaper is shorter than the last one so sorry if you were expection something a little longer. I'm not sure how the whole disclaimer thing is suppose to work but since I didn't write it in any of my last chapters I'll say it now. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THAT WONDERFUL WORLD. All the credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Alright well we're off to Hogesmeade. Enjoy.

"What was that all about Ron?" asked Harry. The boys were leaving the dorm with their jackets slung over their shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Harry gave him a look that said that he better confess or else.

"I'm just in a good mood is all," said Ron.

"Yeah right, what's really going on through that thick skull of yours?" said Harry as he poked Ron's head.

Pushing Harry's hand away he said, "Nothing that you need to know."

They reached the common room to see that the girls were already there waiting for them.

"Well they're finally early" whispers Harry.

"I heard that" said Ginny glaring at Harry. "You know girls aren't the only ones to take forever to get ready. You should see Ron at home. He takes ages just to get up to eat breakfast and he hasn't even changed out of his pajamas."

Everyone started to giggle except for Ron.

"Hey no need to let the whole world know Gin," said Ron rather embarrassed that Hermione had heard all that.

"What? It's true."

"Don't worry about it Ron. Occasionally I don't feel like getting up in the morning either." Hermione told Ron this just to make him feel a little less stupid. She knew that Ginny rather enjoyed making fun of her brothers when she could.

"Really? I always thought you were a morning person." He responded.

"Well most of the time, but there are those days when I really don't want to get up." She smiled at him entirely oblivious to both Harry and Ginny's presents. They stared at one another for a few moments before Harry decided to interrupt.

"Hey I understand that it's really fun to just stand here and stare at one another but I was really hoping to go the Weasley's Wizard Weezy today. I heard Fred and George opened one up in the village."

"What? Oh right sorry Harry." Ron had finally come back to reality after daydreaming.

They made their way to Hogsmeade and their first stop was at Weasley's Wizard Weezy. They bought a few things like Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, some Dungbombs and a few other delightful inventions that the mischievous twins conjured up.

Ginny and Hermione stood looking at the love potions that were on sale while the boys were looking at a new product the twins had invented when Hermione said, "Gin I'm going to the book store do you want to come along?"

"The book store again? But Hermione you go there every time we visit the village. You have to have every book in the store by now."

"Actually I heard there was a new book out so I thought I'd go see if it was any good."

"Oh Hermione, you really need to find another interest besides books. Perhaps a certain someone could help get your mind off books for a while." Ginny started to walk over to boys with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ginny what are you doing?" asked Hermione who was really worried her friend was going to do something really embarrassing.

"Hey Ron," said Ginny getting her brother's attention. "Do you mind going with Hermione to the book store? I really don't feel like going at the moment."

Hermione was shocked that Ginny would do this to her. "Look Ginny if you don't want to go then you don't have to. I can go on my own."

"No it's fine Mione I'll go with you" said Ron hoping to have some time alone with her.

"Ron you hate books."

"I don't hate books I just don't like reading those bloody boring books we have to read for class."

"Ron they're not boring they're interesting."

"Well to you maybe the entire history of goblins and centaurs is interesting but I prefer to read up on quidditch news. It's more fun in my opinion."

"You always read quiddtich things. I don't understand what's so appealing about it."

"Well how about I explain it to you while we walk to the book store?" Hermione looked at him sceptically but headed out of the shop with Ron following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. Well I didn't want to do my Chemisty Lab report so instead I edited the next chapter. Here it is, hope you enjoy everyone's favorite couple as they head off to the bookshop. Again I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. But this funny littel plot is mine.

At first Hermione didn't like the idea of being alone with Ron but then she knew Ginny wouldn't let her go all by herself to the store. She agreed to his bargain and they left Weasley Wizard Weezy in search for the book store.

Ron tried to explain to Hermione why he thought quiddtich was the best thing in the world but as usual Hermione's reasoning always had to intrude.

"There's no purpose to it."

"Hermione not everything has to have a purpose. Sometimes the purpose of something is to just to enjoy yourself." He spoke with such conviction that for a moment Hermione considered that what he said made some sort of sense. But then it was only for a moment.

"But still Ron there has to be something that it will do for you in the future not just the present."

"Well it could if you were the best, but there are times when you just have to enjoy life." He gave her a gentle smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

She smiles back and said, "I suppose."

They walked for a while in silence not daring to look at each other.

When Ron finally got enough courage he got a bit closer to her and reached out to hold her hand. Hermione was surprised by the warmth, but when she got over her shock it turned to fear. What was Ron doing? Was he trying to drive her crazy? Although she didn't want to Hermione shook his hand off of hers and put both her hands in her pockets.

"Maybe she's just cold. That's why she pulled her hand away. Oh who are you kidding she doesn't like you that way that's why she pulled away." Ron's mind was rambling about all the possibilities on why Hermione had pulled her hand away, but they all came back to the same reason. "She doesn't like you that way you git."

As they entered the bookshop there were shelves of used books and new books. The little shop was filled to the brim with every kind of book imaginable. Some were filled with mystery and excitement others were texts written centuries ago describing the ceremonies conducted to ward off bad spirits. Ron watched as Hermione's smile grew wider the further into the shop they got.

"So what book are you looking for?" asked Ron.

"Well there isn't one in particular. I really just wanted to roam around for a while. It's comforting when I'm around books."

"Alright, I guess we'll just roam around then." Ron couldn't help but smile at Hermione's excitement.

As they examined the books Hermione would occasionally pick one out and open it and read a few pages before putting it back. One of the books that she pulled out was a muggle book. It was a book of plays written by William Shakespeare. She flipped through it and was about to put it back when Ron took it out of her hands.

"Wait a minute. I know this play," said Ron rather proud that out of all the books that they had looked at there was one that he had actually read.

"Really? I thought you only read quittach books." She said in a rather suspicious tone.

"I said that I read anything that I found interesting and this was interesting, though I did kinda read it by accident."

"Ron how do you accidentally read a book?"

"I guess it wasn't really an accident but I didn't mean to read it." Hermione was still confused. "Well ya see the other day I saw you reading a book, as usual. Then you left for the girls' dormitory for a blanket or something. Anyway you left your book open on the couch so I went to see what you were reading and it was a play by this guy William. I read a bit of it before you came down and I liked it. So the next Hogsmeade visit I came here to get a copy of my own and this play was in it."

"I'm impressed Ron. You read through a book that had nothing to do with quiddtich."

"Well it was a bit difficult but I got through it," said Ron making Hermione giggle a bit. He felt good about getting a little praise from her.

Hermione started to feel like there was a side of Ron that she never knew and that he was finally showing her. She liked that feeling. Maybe they had more in common than she originally thought.

"So did you understand all of it?" asked Hermione. "I know Shakespeare can be a bit tricky to understand at times."

"Yeah it was. I got most of it but there were a few parts that I was a bit sketchy on."

"Like what?" She peered into the book leaning into Ron to get a closer look.

"Well like this part. 'Thus would a maiden brush and paint my cheek for that which thou has heard me speak tonight. Fain will I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke.'

"I'm not really sure what this means."

"Well, all she's pretty much just saying is that she's blushing so much that it looks like paint has been put on her face."

"Oh. Why on earth is she blushing?"

"Ron, she pretty much just declared her love for this boy that she's just met. And to top it off Romeo heard her entire speech." Hermione was ranting to him. She sounded appalled that Ron would be so inconsiderate to the emotions of this character.

"Alright alright don't throw a fit." Ron threw his hands up in mock surrender before he continued on and point to the next part asking what it meant.

"She's telling Romeo that everything he heard was true and that she won't take back anything she said." Hermione said with an air of confidence and admiration to her voice.

Ron didn't really have anything to say to that. Instead he seemed to be reading and rereading the passage. Hermione was starting to get concerned that Ron hadn't said anything, so she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron?"

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up from the printed words.

"Are you alright?"

Ron could see the worry etched on her face so he replied with a smile, "Yeah. I'm fine." He closed the book and went to put it back when Hermione stopped him.

"Why don't we read a bit of it together?" she asked.

The questioned didn't seem like that big a deal but the way that Hermione was looking at him made his chest tighten. Her eyes were so warm and kind that it was easy for Ron to get lost in them. And he defiantly got lost in them, but he wasn't the only one. Hermione couldn't peal her gaze away from the dashing red head. His expression wasn't like anything Hermione had ever seen etched on his features. He was so concentrated on her that Hermione was a bit frightened by the intensity but the softness in his eyes kept her entranced by his gaze. His eyes darted down to her lips every so often making Hermione do the same to his.

Without breaking their gaze Ron slipped the book back onto the shelf and wrapped Hermione's petite hand in his. He pulled it into his chest and took a step closer to her. Hermione didn't resist him. In fact she was more than willing to comply to his actions and even let out a soft sigh of contentment when he released her hand to place both of his on her waist. As he leaned in slowly Hermione couldn't help but look at his lips as they descended on hers. The closer they came the harder it was for her to keep eyes open so she closed them and waited to feel the softness of his lips against hers.

THUD!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for the bad formatting trying to fix the problem. Hopefully this works.

Ron jumped back so fast that he ended up backing up into a book shelf causing a few books to fall on the floor and on his head.

Once Hermione had heard the noise her eyes flew open to see Ron being attacked by books. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and muffle her laughter. Though the perfect moment had been ruined she couldn't hold back the hilarity at seeing Ron getting beaten up by books.

The store keeper, who was rather handsome, poked his head around the corner of the aisle to look at the only two customers that were in the shop. He was a young man about 18 years old and he had green eyes and short brown hair. He was pretty tall but was a few inches shorter than Ron.

"Oh so dreadfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you with that noise. I was just trying to put a few books away." He walked towards them and started to pick up the books that Ron had knocked over.

"Don't worry about it" said Hermione.

"Yeah it was nothing" added Ron. "Here let me give you a hand with those."

"Sorry about that. I was trying to balance a stack a books and I lost control of it."

"Eh don't worry about it, it happens to everyone."

They finished picking up the books and both Ron and the book keeper got up and continued to talk.

"I'm Laurence by the way, Laurence Westburgh." He extended his hand to Ron.

Shaking his hand Ron said, "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Mione."

"Actually," Hermione said in a know-it-all kinda way. "It's Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger," said Laurence taking her hand and kissing it.

Hermione was stunned to see this complete stranger was so forward in his interest in her. In a strange way she found that she was enjoying the attention that this man was showering on her. Ron on the other hand was furious. He had waited years to get Hermione to even look at him as more than a friend and this stranger was charming her away from him in a matter of seconds.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Laurence," she said with a smile. Ron found that he didn't like the way she was looking at this Laurence guy or the way he was looking at her more so. Though Laurence had let go of her hand he continued to gaze at Hermione with his shimmering green eyes looking as though he wanted to hypnotize the bushy haired bookworm.

Intruding on their moment Ron asked, "So Laurence, do you run this place on your own? You seem a bit too young to own your own book store."

Taking his eyes away from Hermione Laurence responded, "No, actually the shop belongs to my parents I just help out. I've been helping since I was 11."

"Well if you're always helping with the store then how did you go to school?" asked Hermione intrigued about his schooling.

"I didn't go to school. Mum and Dad taught me at home. Seeing as they're with books all the time they figured they knew enough to home school me." The way that he spoke made it as though he was trying to impress Hermione, but Ron was hoping to make it seem a bit less impressive.

"Wow. Well that must be loads of fun. You get to stay home all the time" said Ron jokingly.

"Well I suppose that would be a perk," he said going right along with the joke, missing Ron's tone of sarcasm entirely. "It gets lonely at times but I manage with all the books that they make me read."

"Oh don't tell me your one of those people who deosn't enjoy books. I for one love getting lost in their pages, discovering new worlds and ideas," said Hermione.

"You sound like my kind of girl," said Laurence giving Hermione a gentle smile. She couldn't help but smile at his statement. "Hey why don't we sit at that table and we can talk."

"Sure," answered Hermione. She followed Laurence to a table towards the back of the store. "Aren't you coming, Ron?" She asked turning back to look at him.

"Umm, yeah," he said following her. He didn't really want to engage in any conversation that had to do with books but he for one wasn't going to let this slick git spend any alone time with his Mione.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody well here's the next chapter. I hope changing the last chapter made it a little easier to read. Thanks so much for all the reviews I'm getting. Alright I'll stop talking now. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of this story.

When they got to the table, Hermione sat in the middle with Laurence to her right and Ron to her left.

"So what books do you like the most?" Laurence asked Hermione while moving closer to her.

"Well I like to read all kinds of books. I think if I had to pick one book it would be…"

"Hogwarts A History," muttered Ron. He wasn't interested in the conversation much but he somehow found himself blurting out the title of Hermione's favorite book.

Both looked at Ron when he spoke, Laurence with a look of annoyance and Hermione with a look a joy.

"Yes it would be Hogwarts A History," said Hermione still looking at Ron. After a while she turned her attention back to the handsome bookkeeper who asked her another question. They continued to talk and Ron would occasionally speak up to make sure they knew he was still there.

"Who the bloody hell does this bloke think he is?" thought Ron. "So what he reads a lot, big deal. He can't make her laugh like I can. He doesn't know what her favorite color is or who her best friends are. He doesn't know her as well as I do….. Oh who am I kidding? This guy's perfect for her. He likes to read as much as she does and he's brilliant. How the bloody hell am I supposed to compete with that?"

While Ron was thinking to himself, Laurence was making some advances towards the bushy haired bookworm. At times he would try to hold her hand only to have her shake him off. When Hermione started to get fed up with his attempts she tucked her hands in her pockets to keep him from trying any further. Though she had no interest in Laurence, Hermione couldn't help but find it flattering that he was trying to flirt with her.

"Well maybe I'm better than I thought I was," she thought to herself.

Time dragged by for Ron. He was getting quite bored with the conversation but he made sure to at least fake interest. He noticed that Laurence would try every so often to hold Hermione's hand. He would have jumped over her to punch the slick git, but watching Hermione pull away every time make him smirk a bit. Not a moment too soon it was time for the friends to leave to meet up with Ginny and Harry. 

"Sorry we can't stay longer but we had better be going," apologized Hermione. "We're supposed to meet a few friends at the Three Broomsticks before we get back to the castle."

"Oh that's alright I understand. It was nice meeting you Hermione," he said sending her a charming smile.

"You too," responded Hermione. She took note of the smile but she didn't find it that charming. She had been given better smiles by her redheaded friend.

She walked out in front of Ron into the windy autumn day.

"See you around, Ron," said Laurence as he watched the red head follow Hermione.

"See ya," said Ron with a hint of annoyance.

Laurence noticed Ron's tone and watched them for a bit as they made their way down the street with a bit of confusion. Ron stepped towards the outside of Hermione making sure she was walking on the inside of the sidewalk. Laurence watched as Hermione flashed him a quick smile and Ron's ears turned red enough for Laurence to see from where he stood in front of the bookshop. He shook his head with a smile and walked back into the shop.

"I should've seen that one," he muttered to himself.

Out in the wind they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. The whole way there Ron hadn't said a word since they left the shop. When they entered the Three Broomsticks they sat side by side at a table in the corner.

The waiter came by once they were seated to take their order.

Hermione looked over to Ron who was sitting with a pout in his seat. "How about a butterbeer, Ron?'

"Yeah, sure," he responded just a put out as he looked.

The smile that she once had faded away when she heard Ron's dispirited voice. "Two butterbeers please." The waiter cheerfully nodded and went away to get them their drinks.

They sat in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. When their drinks arrived Hermione thanked the waiter and took a sip from her cup. After she set it down there was still silence.

Tired of the stillness between them, Hermione decided to speak up.

"What's wrong, Ron? You haven't even touched your butterbeer."

"Nothing," he responded as casually as he could.

"Ron I know you. You always eat. The only time you don't eat is when you're upset." She paused and gently placed her hand on his that was laying limply on the table. Ron's face was set in a bothered expression as he stared at their hands. After a while he placed his free hand on top of hers.

Hermione didn't really know what to think when Ron put his hand on top of hers. She considered pulling way like she had earlier on their walk into Hogsmeade, but given the look of dejectedness on his face she thought it best not to.

Still staring at their hands Ron asked, "Do you like me?"

She didn't really know what he was trying to ask with the question but she answered it in what she felt would be the safest way possible.

"Of course I like you Ron. I wouldn't be friends with you otherwise."

"No that's not what I meant," he took a deep breath, "I meant, do you like me more than a friend?" he said finally looking at her.

The question frightened Hermione and she didn't know how to answer it. When she found her voice she said, "Well… Umm… I…" Though she had her voice she didn't have the words that would help her to answer the question. She knew how she felt about him but she just couldn't put it into words.

Ron sighed. "Fine, even if you don't feel the same I'm going to tell you anyway." Taking another deep breath he faced her and said, "I… I lo… huh… I lo… huh," letting go of her hand and turning away from her he hung his head in disappointment. He had waited so long to have a chance to tell her and now that he that he did he couldn't.

Hermione didn't have the faintest idea of what he was trying to do but she tried to comfort him anyway.

"Ron it's okay," she said while rubbing his back.

Turning his head to look at her, Ron yelled in frustration, "No Hermione, it's not bloody okay. I'm trying to tell you how I felt about you. How I still feel about you and I can't." Looking away from her he tried to calm himself down.

Although she was clever Hermione still didn't know what was going on. Of course she had an idea but she couldn't give herself false hope.

"Ron, I don't' understand what you're trying…"

"Bloody hell Hermione, I'm trying to tell you that I'm bloody in love with you. I've loved you for three bleeding years. You're on my mind every minute of every day." He yelled. In a slightly calmer voice he continued. "Everywhere I look I see you. I look at my messy room and can hear you nagging me to clean it up. I find a book on the table and I picture you plotted down in a couch in the common room reading," he sighs. "It's always been you." He paused for a second and then continued. "You know that poem that you found in my room the day you were at the Burrow over the summer."

Hermione thought back to the summer and remembered that she had found a poem in Ron's room. He denied that he had anything to do with it and said that it must have been Ginny's. She asked Ginny about it but she had no idea who it belonged to. Hermione decided to keep it seeing as no one was claiming it. She loved it so much that she took it where ever she went. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked over the folded paper, reading the slowly fading words.

I love her

There is so much to love,

The sparkle in her eyes,

The brightness of her smile,

The purity of her heart,

All the things that make her so special.

Her beauty is one thing to love

But there is more to her than that.

The kindness she has,

The love she shows,

The gentle nature that she possess,

All the things that make her so special.

I wish that she could see me.

The longing in my eyes,

The grief for a love that I've never had.

I wish she could see me as I see her

So she can end my sorrow,

So she can mend this heart that has longed to be loved.

Though she may never know it

I love her.

Setting it on the table Hermione watches as Ron's eyes scan over the page, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Did you write this?"

His smile faded as he responded, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

"Of what? Am I that frightening?"

"No it's just… I was afraid that you would hate me if I told you."

She was almost speechless but she managed to say, "You're an idiot."

Neither spoke for a while. Ron was thinking Hermione was figuring out a way to let him down easy so he stares at the table wishing to be anywhere but in the Three Broomsticks. After a while Hermione picked up the poem and started to talk.

"You know, when I first read this I thought that someone had read my journal or something." Confused Ron looked up at her and found her smiling at him.

"What?"

"Well if you replace her with "he" then it would explain exactly how I feel about you." Ron looked at her with astonishment.

"Did she just say that she loves me too?" thought Ron.

"Wait, are you telling me that you like me?" asked Ron still trying to understand.

Hermione giggles a little and then said, "No Ron I don't like you… I'm in love with you."

"Well that's great cause I don't think I could last another minute without doing this."

Without any hesitation he leaned in and kissed her. The gentle collation of their lips sent shivers through out their bodies. Her soft lips brushed against his, as his sturdy arms wrapped around her waist. In this single kiss, Ron let out all the love. All the emotions that he had bottled up inside himself were released and Hermione graciously accepted it. She, too, had feelings that had been locked up, but to receive the same feelings from the one that she loved was more exhilarating than the moment she found out that she was a witch. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to taste his honey sweet lips even more. Ron had no objections as he wanted to taste her lips more as well, which tasted like butterbeer.

After a while the reasonable part of Hermione's mind told her it would be best if they leave such displays of affection for a more private place. Gently she pulled away leaning her forehead against his. She kept her eyes closed but smiled, more to herself than to him.

Though Ron was upset that her lips were no longer on his, he smiled too. He looked at her and thought to himself that their kiss was far better than he thought it would be. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the fact that he had the girl of his dreams in his arms.

"Hermione?" Ron finally says.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we're together now?"

"I suppose it does, doesn't it."

"Good cause I didn't like the way that Laurence bloke was looking at you."

Laughing she said, "Oh Ron you get jealous so easily."

"I'm no jealous," he protested.

Hermione pulled away just enough so that he could see her giving him a knowing look.

"Alright I was jealous," he confessed. "But you have to admit he was a bit strange. I mean he was home schooled his whole life."

"Actually I found that interesting. Seeing as he was alone most of his life, he has pretty good people skills."

"That's true. I'd have to say I was surprised that he talked to you so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked somewhat offended.

"Well, he hasn't really been around people much except for in the shop, and then this stunning," he unwraps his arms and gestures towards her, "girl walks in and he has the guts to flirt with her."

Hermione started to turn a bright red, but she smiled anyway. She didn't know if she could get used to having Ron comment on her looks.

They continued to talk and when Ginny and Harry hadn't shown up they decided to head back to the castle. When they had been walking for about five minutes, Ron walked closer to Hermione and casually reached out to hold her hand. Though she was caught off guard, Hermione did not pull away. Instead she intertwined her fingers with his. They walked hand and hand the rest of the way back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again. So I'm almost done with this story, just wanted to add a bit to it cause I didn't feel like it was all the way finished. This is the second to last chapter so home stretch.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't have to worry about how I'm gonna pay for college.

They walked through the empty halls talking.

"I still don't understand why you always read. Books do nothing but put you to sleep; collect dust and occasionally serve as good paperweights," said Ron as Hermione attempt to convince him to read Hogwarts A History.

"You wouldn't think that if you actually read through them." Hermione answered with a playful look.  
"See I'd read through them if they didn't put me to sleep the moment I opened the cover."

"Alright, what if I read it with you?" Ron looked at her questionably before asking if she was serious.

"Yes."

"You would sit and read the book with me?" He still wasn't convince that Hermione Granger top of the class, brilliant minded, and all around perfect student would be willing to spend her time with him, an average minded git, and read a book.

"Yes I would. First off I can make sure that you are actually reading it," she said pointedly. "And second it allows us spend more time together."

"Hmmm… Alright I'll do it. But you have to promise you won't leave me alone with book, it might attack me," he gave her a pout and tried to look scared.

Hermione laughed remembering the books falling on Ron at the bookshop, making it look as though he was being attacked by them.

"I promise, Ron. I won't let the big bad book get you." Hermione caressed his cheek and gazed into his eyes.

"Good you're my hero." He lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly.

Giggling she said, "No, I'm just your girlfriend."

Ron set her down and looked at her in complete shock. Seeing this new fear in Ron made Hermione worry.

"What's wrong? Should I not say that?" she asked afraid that perhaps it was a little too soon to be claiming the title.

"No by all means do, it's just… Hearing you say that you're my girlfriend… It's different."  
"Is different good?" she asked in a worried tone.

"In this case different is great." He smiles down at her. Seeing his smile assured Hermione that he was serious about her. Seeing him smile at her the way that he did told her that he really did love her.

They made their way to the Gryffindor tower and by then it was dark outside.

Harry was sitting in front of the fire reading his Defense against the Dark Arts book when Ron and Hermione walked into the common room holding hands. By the looks of it Harry thought that maybe there was something going on between his two best friends. He didn't ask any questions he just watched as Ron walked Hermione to the bottom of the girls' staircase.

"Well I'll see in the morning, Ron." Hermione was facing her ginger haired boyfriend and couldn't help but feel the anticipation of what she thought would be the best way to say goodnight to the man she loved.

"Yeah. Good night Mione."

"Good night," she said before she gently kissed his lips. This kiss was brief but it still sent Hermione into a frenzy. She was slightly dizzy from the kiss but giddy at the same time. Before she lost the battle against herself to pounce on him and snog him senselessly she turned and headed up to her room. She looked back once to find Ron was still standing at the bottom looking at her with a smile. She returned the smile back at him and went into her room.

When he could no longer see her Ron walked over to the couch and threw himself down next to Harry.

"Did I miss something?" asked Harry trying to get Ron to explain why he had just kissed Hermione and on the lips for that matter.

"Oh I'll tell you later," he said dreamily. All he did was stare into the fire in a complete daze; reliving the day. There may have been an interruption but he eventually got to kiss the woman he loved and who apparently loved him back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thanks for sticking with this story. I have reached the end of this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I might post more of my work but that just depends on if I can get around to it. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten and for you guys reading it. So here it is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned Harry Potter. (Actually I would prefer Ron over Harry.)

"Oh come on, Ron." Harry continued to pester Ron to tell him what happened but he was getting nowhere. Just when he thought he was going to get nothing out of him, Ginny walked in and gave both boys a confused look.

"What's up with Ron?" she asked.

"No idea. He won't talk. All he does is stare at the fire with that dumb smile on his face. Maybe you can get something out of Hermione," responded Harry.

"Let's see if I can. She can be as dense as Ron sometimes." With that she ran up the stairs and stormed into the 6th years' dorm. What she found made her worry and fear for her friend's sanity. Hermione was lying down on her own bed hugging her pillow with big smile on her face. Never once had she seen Hermione with such a dopy look. It seemed as though someone had slipped her some love potion the way she looked. Ginny made her way over to her and asked, "Excuse me Mione but do you mind telling me why my brother is sitting in the common room with a stupid grin on his face just like the one you have right now."

"You were right, Gin."

Though it wasn't the answer she was expecting Ginny wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to show that she'd been right about something.  
"Of course I was right," Ginny paused for a moment to take in what Hermione was saying, "What are you talking about again?" Ginny stared at her befuddled.

"Ron. You were right about Ron. I can't block him out of my head and I don't want too and I don't have too."

"Look I'm not a genius so you're going to have to explain better than that." Ginny was still clueless as to what was going on.

"He knows." Hermione sat up and stared at Ginny. "Ginny he knows how I feel and he feels the same way."

Finally grasping what was going on Ginny took a seat next to her. "That's great, Mione." She gave Hermione a hug and after a moments silence she said, "Well I guess he stopped being a thick headed git."

"No he still is." They both laugh a little but Hermione continued, "But he's my thick headed git."

"Well I'm glad things are working out for you. I guess you can have a happy ending like me."

Hermione giggled before saying, "Thanks Gin, for helping me not to give up on him."

"Like you said he's a thick headed git, but he's your thick headed git. He always was, he was just too afraid to admit it at the time."

Ginny left for her dorm and Hermione got ready for bed. After a while her roommates started to come in to get some sleep as well. They were all too tired to notice Hermione's abnormally cheery mood.

When she was comfortable in her bed Hermione fell asleep quickly and was soon dreaming about being at the Burrow. The sun had just set and the normally loud home was quiet with only the rustle of the breeze passing by to break the silence. The home was warmed with a gentle fire purring in the corner and there in the middle of the living room was a young couple too caught up in each other to notice the world around them. The bushy haired girl had her arms wrapped around her ginger partner as they swayed lightly to music only they could hear.

Dream Hermione stroked dream Ron's cheek loving the feel of being so close to him, but then a realization dawned on her which only made her smile more than she already was.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" asked dream Ron.

Dream Hermione looked into dream Ron's eyes and said, "I don't need these dreams anymore. I have you have you in real life."

"Yeah but in dreams I'll be whatever you want," he responded with a knowing look on his face.

She just smiled at him and kissed his lips gently before she said, "You're already what I want."

He smiled down at her and they continued to dance; her head rested on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. This is where they were meant to be.

The End


End file.
